Para toda ação, existe uma reação e um castigo
by csmgarret
Summary: É verão e Derek está de castigo há mais de duas semanas. Seu bom humor esvaiu-se completamente. Está irritado e agressivo. Em um ato impensado percebe que estar apenas de castigo, não era assim tão ruim quanto ele imaginava. Agora terá que enfrentar outro tipo de punição. Contem Spanking paternal (punição corporal), NO SEX, linguagem imprópria. Se não gosta, não leia!
1. Chapter 1

Nota do Autor:

Esta estória faz parte de uma série onde Steve é casado com Catherine e eles tem 3 garotos. Daniel de 16, Derek de 15 e Dominic de 13 anos.

Seu pai (Jack McGarret) não morreu e ele tem 2 irmãos mais velhos. Ocasionamente eles poderão aparecer ... porém isto pode não ocorrer exatamente nesta.

Lembrando isto é uma fanfic, spankfi mais precisamente e eu sou apenas uma fã.

Steve, Catherine, Jack, Danny, Kono e Chin não são personagens criados por mim.

Era sábado, Catherine havia estado fora por menos de 40 minutos, abre a porta de casa e se depara com Mércia, sua diarista, já arrumada para ir embora. Estranha pois a moça mal havia começado a limpeza.

Mércia antecipa-se e começa a explicar o porque estava indo embora, porém como ela estava extremamente nervosa, falava muito rápido e Catherine não conseguia entender nada.

- Calma Mércia, fale mais devagar, eu não estou entendendo nada, me explique oque aconteceu.

Catherine começa pensar nas alternativas... Daniel não podia ter feito nada, havia ido a praia ver os amigos, surfar... só voltaria no final da tarde. Dominic havia dormido na casa de Miguel, seu melhor amigo. Os únicos em casa eram Derek que estava de castigo e Steve que ela tinha deixado dormindo. O marido havia chegado por volta das 4 da manhã, estava exausto. Se Mercia tivesse feito barulho demais e o acordado... Steve não costuma acordar de bom humor quando dormir pouco.

Mércia arruma a alça da bolsa no ombro, tenta passar por Catherine, mas ela segura de leve no braço dela – Espere Mércia, eu preciso saber oque aconteceu.

- Melhor deixar pra lá... a senhora não precisa me pagar nada, eu não terminei. Eu só quero ir embora daqui.

- Mas por que? Por favor, sente-se um pouco e me conte.

A moça respira fundo, gostava de Catherine, precisava dar uma satisfação antes de sair.

- Olha dona Catherine, eu gosto da senhora, nunca tive problema aqui na sua casa, eu nunca tinha sido maltratada aqui...

Catherine franze a testa – Qual dos dois maltratou você, Mércia? Pode me falar.

- A senhora só tinha falado para não mexer no seu quarto porque o Sr. Steve estava dormindo, que os outros quartos era para limpar. Eu nem sabia que o menino estava em casa. Aí eu entrei no quarto pra arrumar. Pra que? Esse menino ficou tão bravo, mandou eu sair, eu disse que tinha que arrumar, que a senhora tinha mandado, aí... nossa senhora... ele me xingou toda, falou um monte de palavrão, coisa bem feia mesmo, falou que não queria que eu entrasse ali, que eu mexia nas coisas dele, mas eu nunca mexi em nada, em casa nenhuma! Eu limpo e volto no lugar.

- Eu sei Mércia... eu vou falar com ele, Steve depois vai dar uma bronca nele também ... mas por favor, não leve em consideração, ele está de castigo... fica mau humorado

- Mal educado, isso é oque ele é! Eu preciso trabalhar, mas não tá certo oque ele me fez! E nem foram só os xingos não, ele me empurrou pra fora do quarto, jogou a vassoura em cima de mim... nunca na vida, nunca mesmo me trataram assim!

Catherine sente as pernas bambearem, xingar já seria o fim do mundo, agora agredir... ela pessoalmente iria matar Derek.

- Ele está no quarto?

Mércia levanta os ombros - Deve de tá...

Catherine grita da beirada da escada - DEREK! DESÇA AQUI AGORA MESMO!

Nem sinal do menino...

- DEREK MCGARRET!

Derek dentro do quarto anda de um lado pro outro "e agora? e agora?"

Steve já havia dormido 6 horas, está quase acordando, com os gritos acorda de vez, sai do quarto só com o shorts do pijama, vai até o quarto do filho, abre a porta, Derek toma um susto, Steve pega ele pelo braço, dá 3 palmadas - Está se fazendo de surdo? Desce e vai ver oque sua mãe quer! Vai!

Derek não responde, sai do quarto quase correndo, se encolhendo com medo de levar mais. Pára no final do corredor, pra ver se o pai vinha atrás, mas para alivio de Derek, o pai volta pro quarto e fecha a porta.

Catherine já está no meio da escada, quando ouve Steve falando com ele, desce e espera na sala. Derek vem a passos de tartaruga, quando vê a Mércia baixa a cabeça, engole a seco... recrimina seu anjo da guarda "que beleza... eu rezei tanto e nada né? Se não deu pra fazer a mulher vazar, pelo menos tivesse feito ela esquecer!"

- Aqui Derek!

Engole a seco novamente, tem que pensar em alguma coisa e rápido, o pai podia descer a qualquer minuto... ainda mais se a mãe começasse a gritar com ele.

Catherine só de olhar pro filho, já sabe que Derek tem culpa no cartório. Derek pára na ponta da escada – Senhora?

- **Venha aqui**!

- Eu to ouvindo daqui mãe...

Catherine estreita os olhos – Eu não estou pra brincadeiras Derek!

Derek dá mais 2 passos, mas mesmo assim mantem uma distância segura da mãe.

- Que história é essa de você xingar e empurrar a Mércia?

- Eu não fiz nada disso, mãe.

- Fez sim senhor! Você me falou um monte palavrão e ainda me empurrou e jogou a vassoura em mim!

- Não empurrei... só coloquei você pra fora do meu quarto... e a vassoura nem bateu em você!

- Derek! Para oque você fez não existe justificativa aceitável!

Derek resolve inventar alguma coisa, precisa se defender – Mas mãe... Eu tava com muita dor de cabeça mãe... aí ela entrou fazendo barulho... eu tava quieto, ela que

Catherine perde a paciência, tira a rasteirinha do pé vai pra cima dele, Derek vai pra trás, cai no sofá levanta a perna para se proteger, Catherine manda várias nas coxas dele – Você nunca mais vai fazer um absurdo destes, está me ouvindo? (Derek se mexe, tenta se cobrir, a mãe bate pra valer, mas não o suficiente pra fazer ele chorar)

- Sim senhora, pára mãe, eu entendi, pára.

- Levante daí e peça desculpas para Mércia!

- Não precisa não senhora... eu só quero ir embora.

- Mesmo que você não mude de idéia, eu faço questão que ele se desculpe e quero que você saiba que assim que o pai dele acordar eu vou contar tudo pra ele e com certeza Derek vai apanhar do pai também. Steve assim como eu, não tolera este tipo de comportamento.

- Mãe! (Derek está indignado, tem vontade de chorar de raiva, como a mãe podia expor ele daquele jeito? Bater nele, já não tinha sido mico suficiente?)

- Eu não quero ouvir nada além de um ótimo pedido de desculpas! Vamos, ou você quer que eu chame seu pai?

Derek sente os olhos encherem de lágrimas, baixa a cabeça, passa o braço no rosto pra evitar que as lágrimas caiam.

- Desculpa Mércia... eu

- Dona Mércia!

Mércia nunca quis que eles chamassem ela assim, mas fica quieta, nunca tinha visto a patroa brava daquele jeito.

Derek respira fundo – Des-desculpa Dona Mércia... a senhora me perdoa?

- Desculpá-lo por ter feito oque Derek? Quero ouvir!

Derek levanta os olhos pra olhar pra mãe, aí baixa de novo – Por ter... ter sido malcriado... e... por ter xingado e... por ter empurrado a senhora... eu... tava com raiva porque é sábado, tem sol... e eu estou de castigo. ... a senhora me perdoa por tudo isso?

Mércia não tem coração de pedra, fica com dó do menino, afinal nunca Derek foi assim com ela. Sempre foi o mais amigável, brincalhão.

– Tá bom, eu desculpo, mas nunca faz mais isso ou teu pai pode até me prender, mas que eu te dou umas vassoradas, eu dou!

Derek balança a cabeça – Eu não faço, juro.

Catherine faz sinal com a cabeça pra ele subir, Derek hesita, quer pedir pra ela não falar pro pai, mas tem vergonha.

Derek cruza com o pai no corredor, parece que viu um fantasma, fica pálido, acelera o passo pro quarto.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Enquanto isso na sala...

Catherine está chateada, envergonhada – Eu não sei oque aconteceu com esse menino... não que eu esteja justificando a ação dele, mas Derek não tem sido ele mesmo esta ultima semana. Anda tão irritado... agressivo...

- É... isso tem mais a cara do mais velho. Derek nunca tinha me tratado mal.

Catherine resolve deixar para lá o comentário maldoso sobre Daniel, mantem o foco em Derek - E espero que nunca mais o faça! Quando o pai dele souber... (Fica uns segundos pensando que teria mesmo que contar para Steve, desta vez Derek tinha passado dos limites). Olha Mércia, eu também peço desculpas por você ter passado por isso aqui dentro da minha casa... eu gosto bastante do seu trabalho, mas vou entender se você não quiser mais trabalhar aqui...

- Eu gosto de trabalhar pra senhora, Dona Catherine... E ele pediu desculpas... acho que ele não faz mais não. Tadinho me apertou o coração de ver a carinha de medo que ele ficou quando a senhora falou que ele ia apanhar do Seu Steve.

- Pensasse antes não é? De que adianta ter medo e aprontar? Nem tenha dó, ele vai merecer a surra que vai levar.

- Ai Dona Catherine ... a senhora vai mesmo falar pro Seu Steve ?

- Falar oque? (Steve ouviu os gritos de Catherine, sabe que alguma coisa aconteceu)

Mércia arregala os olhos quando ouve a voz de Steve, parecia que ela que tinha feito coisa errada. Catherine sabe o impacto que Steve causa nas pessoas, nas empregadas principalmente. Olha para ela antes de responder para o marido – Se você quiser continuar a limpeza então Mércia... ou você prefere voltar outro dia?

- Não senhora, eu vou terminar hoje... licença (Dá uma ultima olhada para aquele monumento de homem antes de sair)

- Oque aconteceu? Porque está todo mundo me olhando como se eu fosse o bicho papão?

Catherine passa a mão nos cabelos, respira fundo – Seu filho resolveu mostrar toda falta de educação que ele tem de uma vez só! Mas eu vou te dizer, desta vez ele passou dos limites. Estou farta destas crises de rebeldia, farta! Quando não é um, é outro! Eu perdi o controle, fiz oque nunca pensei que faria com nenhum deles...

Steve franze a testa, nem precisa perguntar de quem ela falava, olha na direção das escadas, como se Derek estivesse ali.

Catherine sente o peso do acontecido, senta no braço do sofá, coloca as mãos no rosto. Steve agacha na frente dela, coloca a mão em seu rosto – Hey... me conta oque aconteceu. Ele foi mal educado com você na frente da moça, é isso?

Como ela não responde, Steve levanta e decidido a ir tirar satisfação com o filho. Catherine segura em sua blusa. – Steve, espere!

- Eu espero se você for me falar oque ele fez, caso contrário, vou tirar dele.

- Ah Steve... ele deve estar me odiando...eu fiquei tão brava... eu sei que não devia... mas... eu perdi o controle, bati nele na frente dela... (Catherine cobre o rosto novamente)

- Então foi algo muito sério. Você evita até olhar feio para eles na frente dos outros. Não se recrimine meu amor, tenho certeza que ele mereceu. E se ele ainda não se deu conta disso, logo dará, eu te garanto. Você não quer me contar oque ele fez?

- Oque ele não fez, você quer dizer. Ele simplesmente insultou a coitada da Mércia com vários palavrões e não contente, empurrou-a pra fora do quarto e jogou a vassoura nela... você tem noção da vergonha que eu passei?

- Espera. **Ele fez oque? Eu ouvi direito? **(Outra vez, Steve olha para as escadas)

- Ufffffffffff Talvez seja melhor passar ele num psicologo...

- Psicologo? Este aqui vai ser o terapeuta dele! (segura no cinto e vira para ir para o quarto do filho)

Vendo a reação do marido, Catherine fica preocupada, segura no braço dele – Antes de você subir... queria que você levasse em consideração que... ele pediu desculpas...

- Se desculpas valesse de alguma coisa eu não precisa prender marginal nenhum!

Catherine respira fundo, ela concordava que Derek estava merecendo uma surra, mas ouvir o marido o comparando com um marginal, aquilo era demais – Ele não é nenhum marginal, Steve! Está revoltado por estar de castigo. Não que isso justifique a atitude dele. Mas deve ser dificil pra ele ver os irmãos se divertindo e...

- Catherine... Eu também não gosto de ve-lo tristonho pelos cantos. Mas ele está de castigo por mérito próprio. Agora, fazer birra, malcriação, agredir os outros, com certeza não vai fazer com que eu o tire do castigo. Pelo contrário, isso faz com que eu pense que eu errei colocando-o apenas de castigo.

- É... de repente coloca-lo de castigo nem tenha sido uma boa idéia... não me olhe assim, eu sei que fui eu quem pediu para você fazer isso ao invés de bater nele. Mas, então... e se... talvez se fossemos um pouco mais maleáveis, se deixássemos ele...

- Deixássemos oque? Ele faz tudo errado e você quer premia-lo? Negativo! Com esta de hoje, além de uma boa surra, ele conseguiu mais uma semana de castigo.

- Ahn? Ah não Steve ... este castigo não está atingindo só a ele. Eu e Dominic pagamos o pato. Porque com Daniel ele não mexe, agora Dominic tadinho, quando vê o irmão fica tenso. E eu não suporto mais este menino hora emburrado, hora tristonho, hora agressivo...

- Esta vendo? Ele faz tudo isso e você não me conta. Ele abusa da sua bondade,meu amor...OK, eu sei que você o castiga, mas...você mesma já admitiu que não causa grande impacto com suas chineladas e que morre de dó e pára nas primeiras lágrimas que ele derrama.

- É... eu não aguento quando eles pedem, choram... é duro demais, não sei como você consegue.

Steve sorri, abraça a esposa carinhosamente - Eu já estive do outro lado. Fazia as mesmas coisas com minha mãe, meu amor. Vcs se derretem quando veem seus filhotes chorando. Agora me pergunta se a mesma tática funcionava com meu pai?

- Não né... eu sei...

- Eu também tenho dó quando eles choram... mas diferencio manha e manipulação do choro de verdade.

Catherine franze a testa, claro que ela também diferenciava, pensa indignada.

Steve cruza os braços – Você acha que posso deixar oque ele fez a pobre moça passar?

Só dele tocar no assunto, Catherine já sente o sangue subir, nega com a cabeça – Não. Eu não quero que você deixe passar. Eu disse a ele que contaria para você e ele iria apanhar.

Steve não esperava por esta resposta, perde a fala por alguns segundos – Sério? Assim...

sem pedidos de clemência?

Catherine baixa a cabeça, nega. – Eu não quero que nosso filho seja como esses adolescentes sem freio que agridem os outros e saem sorrindo para as câmeras.

Steve franze a testa, fica preocupado – Ele machucou a menina? Se ele...

- Não! Ela está bem, sem nenhum arranhão... mas... quem empurra... eu não quero correr o risco. Ele tem que aprender que não deve nunca levantar a mão para uma mulher.

Steve concorda com a cabeça – E ele vai, meu amor. Agora, porque você não vai se distrair um pouco no jardim...?

Catherine sorri sem muito entusiasmo e começa caminhar para fora.

Steve espera ela sair pela porta antes de ir na direção da escada.

Derek ouve tudo escondido na ponta do corredor, corre pro quarto e fecha a porta.

Steve ouve os passos e também a porta fechando, fica mais puto ainda, sobe as escadas de dois em dois degraus, abre a porta do quarto de uma vez, Derek vai pra trás, o coração vem a boca. Steve caminha na direção dele, Derek começa pedir – Foi sem querer, eu não faço de novo, não me bate pai... por favor paAaaaAAiii

Steve pega ele pela orelha – Não faz mais oque? Não banca o covarde ou não fica na espreita ouvindo oque os outros conversam? Hein?!

- Ahn? Eu... eu só fui no banheiro...

Steve manda uma palmada forte na bunda dele – Primeiro que a quantidade de passos que você deu, daria para ir 2x do seu quarto ao banheiro e segundo o banheiro é pro lado contrário de onde eu ouvi seus passos! (Steve fala dando uma palmada a cada palavra, enfatiza as ultimas empregando força suficiente pra fazer Derek ir com o corpo pra frente) - **Quer tentar de novo?**

Derek sente a bunda queimar, a orelha parece que vai destacar do corpo, porra como ele era azarado, porque o pai tinha que saber tudo isso?!

- Se eu falar o senhor não me bate mais? ... AAAiii! pára pai! minha orelha ai ai ai, pára de bater, pára;; Eu falo, eu falo! eu... eu só... Aaai AAiii (Derek pega folego pra falar tudo de uma vez e evitar mais tapas) euqueriasaberselaiacontarprosenhor

Steve solta a orelha dele, manda mais uma palmada das fortes – VOCÊ QUERIA!? VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO POR QUE MESMO DEREK?! PORQUE VOCÊ SÓ FAZ OQUE QUER! Steve está a milímetros de Derek, que se encolhe a cada palavra. Steve respira fundo se afasta um pouco dele, precisa recuperar pelo menos um pouco de calma, antes que machuque o filho. Dá alguns passos pelo quarto, aponta para cama – Senta aí!

Derek já está chorando, aquelas poucas palmadas já haviam surtido efeito, sua bunda estava pegando fogo, mesmo assim obedece.

Steve puxa a cadeira do computador, vira-a e senta apoiando os braços no encosto dela – Olhe para mim! Quero que você preste muita atenção, porque eu não vou explicar de novo.

Derek levanta a camiseta passa no rosto, olha para o pai. Steve continua.

- Eu não sei oque deu em você hoje... mas eu não vejo nada que possa te inocentar neste caso. Sua mãe acha que você esta chateado por causa do castigo. (Derek baixa a cabeça, Steve pega em seu queixo e levanta seu rosto) – Eu ligo "isso" aqui para sua queixa, entendeu? Se você não gosta de ficar de castigo, se comporta, faz oque você é mandado, pára de aprontar e aí quem sabe um dia eu pense em suspender! Agora eu vou te dizer, eu não vejo isso num futuro próximo... ... Oque você fez hoje com aquela coitada... Ah Derek... se eu acordasse naquele momento... eu ia te bater tanto que... eu dou até graças a Deus por isso não ter acontecido. Homem que agride mulher...

- Eu não agredi nin...

**- Xingar, empurrar e jogar coisas, como você descreve isso? Carinho?! **

- Eu não quis... eu... não premeditei... aconteceu...foi sem querer...

**- Não existe isso de sem querer! Você não é mais criança, Derek! Eu não vou tolerar este tipo de comportamento! Filho meu não xinga e muito menos agride mulher alguma!**

Steve levanta, coloca a cadeira de lado - Agora você sabe exatamente porque vai apanhar. Levanta e apoia na escrivaninha!

Derek assiste apavorado o pai tirar o cinto, balança a cabeça que não, passa para o outro lado da cama - Eu pedi desculpas pai, eu não sei porque eu fiz aquilo, eu sempre tratei ela bem, pode perguntar pra ela. E... a mãe me bateu... na frente dela... não precisa me bater mais... eu aprendi pai... eu juro...

Steve termina de tirar o cinto, dobra, aponta pra escrivaninha, fala seco – Tire a bermuda e apóie.

- O senhor não ouviu?! Eu já apanhei e foi na frente da Mércia! Por que eu tenho que apanhar duas vezes pela mesma coisa? Não é justo!

Steve passa o cinto em volta do pescoço, segura Derek pelo cós da bermuda, abre o botão, Derek tenta segurar, mas o pai é muito mais forte que ele. Steve aproveita pra puxar a bermuda junto com cueca até os joelhos dele, aí sem a menor delicadeza vira o menino e empurra na mesa. Derek tenta levantar, Steve segura firme nas costas dele.

- Sem cueca não pai! Por favor!

- Levanta para você ver se não é hoje que você experimenta um couro de vara!

Derek arregala os olhos, espalma as mãos sobre a mesa imediatamente. Vara era o top das surras, já tinha levado 3 lambadas com ela uma vez... só 3 e resultou em 2 longos dias que mal podia encostar na bunda.

- Eu nunca tinha feito isso pai (Fala entre lágrimas)

- Eu vou garantir que você nunca mais faça. Afaste as pernas e boca fechada!

Steve desce as cintadas seguidas todas praticamente no mesmo lugar. Derek chora, bate os pés, as mãos, promete tudo que pode, implora.

Steve ignora, continua batendo, só pára quando Derek tenta levantar, coloca a mão sobre as costas dele, empurra o menino fazendo-o deitar o tronco sobre a mesa, agora são as pernas e a dobra da bunda de Derek que sofrem. Quando Steve pára, Derek está sobre uma poça de lágrimas, os soluços o impedem de articular uma palavra se quer.

Steve recoloca o cinto, espera que ele se recupere um pouco, mas Derek continua chorando sem parar. Steve franze a testa, coloca as mãos nos quadris, sabe que essa nem de longe está foi a pior surra que ele já deu em Derek .

- Eu não sou sua mãe Derek, não adianta fazer drama pra me sensibilizar. Você não apanhou tudo isso, vai levanta, a vida continua! Eu acredito em você, sei que você nunca mais vai fazer uma presepada dessas.

Derek só levanta a cabeça - Eu juro que não pai, por tudo que é sagrado.

Steve sorri, ajuda-o a se levantar, sobe a cueca dele devagar. Abre os braços, Derek nunca foi de negar o conforto, abraça o pai bem forte, recebe vários beijos na cabeça, na testa, mas continua chorando.

- Derek... porque este choro filho? Passou...

- Não, não passou não! Tá doendo bastante... mas nem tô chorando só por causa da surra... é que... o senhor disse que meu castigo não vai terminar mais... só eu que fico de castigo nesta casa, eu não aguento mais, preferia outra surra!

- Outra surra? Eu posso dar um jeito nisso!

Derek tenta se afastar do pai – Não! P-por favor pai! Não me bate mais!

Steve se segura pra não rir, cadê o durão agora?

- Shiiiiu Calma, você sabe que eu não faria isso... você nunca apanhou e nunca vai apanhar sem merecer, entendido?

Derek balança a cabeça, Steve olha em volta... o quarto estava um lixo.

- Bom... agora, se em uma hora você não deixar este quarto um brinco, o papo vai ser outro.

- Eu? Limpar... sozinho? Mas nem sou só eu que uso o quarto... eles vem jogar aqui e Daniel deixa tudo jogado... Dominic então...

Steve segura nos ombros dele, abaixa para olhar bem nos olhos dele, fala bem sério - **Você foi o único que não deixou a Mércia limpar, então você vai limpar sim senhor e vai fazer o trabalho direito se não quiser outra surra. Entendeu bem?**

- S-sim senhor...

- Daqui uma hora eu volto... trate de fazer sua parte ou eu vou cumprir oque eu te prometi.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine está na cozinha tentando se distrair fazendo um bolo e conversando com Mércia que está limpando os armários. As duas fingem não ouvir os gritos e o choro de Derek, falam mais alto, Catherine liga a batedeira vezes seguidas. Ficam assim até que os gritos cessam, só então se olham e respiram aliviadas.

Steve desce e entra na cozinha totalmente calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. As duas se calam, mas ele já está acostumado com isso, dá um meio sorriso para Mércia, pega uma maçã, lava... só então olha para Catherine – Eu vou dar um pulo no John... ele também esta de folga hoje. Faz uma cara que não bato um papo com ele.

- Está bem. Você volta para o almoço?

- Volta daqui em menos de uma hora. (aí aponta com o polegar para cima) – Dei uma hora para ele arrumar o quarto. Se você ouvir algum barulho fora do normal... (mostra o celular)

Catherine concorda, não pode defender o filho, Derek já havia destruído um dvdplayer num acesso de birra.

Mércia pega a vassoura, quer ajudar – Eu subo lá e arrumo Dona Catherine ... ele nem sabe fazer...

- Se ele não sabe, vai tratar de aprender! (Vendo que assustou a mulher, Steve tenta falar de forma mais branda) – Faz parte do castigo, Mércia. Oque ele fez foi muito errado. Mas te garanto que não acontece mais.

- Ele não vai fazer mais, ele falou, Seu Steve. Ele é um menino bom.

Steve sorri, balança a cabeça – Ele é sim, mas precisa de uns ajustes. Agora deixa ele se virar, tá? Dá uma piscadinha, Mércia sente o rosto pegar fogo,baixa a cabeça – Sim senhor.

Steve vai para a casa de John, moram a duas quadras. Passa pelo portão sem tocar a campainha. Dá uma batida na porta antes de entrar, mas não espera convite, é assim entre eles.

Na sala encontra o sobrinho caçula, Collin. O menino está jogando, nem olha para o tio, continua concentrado no jogo. Steve cruza os braços, espera o menino dar uma pausa, mas nada... para Collin não tinha ninguém ali.

- Collin, será que você pode parar um segundo para me cumprimentar?

Collin responde sem tirar os olhos do jogo - Oi tio. Meu pai deve tá lá fora, vai lá também, vai.

Steve descruza os braços, dá um tapa na nuca dele – Como é que é? Isso lá é jeito de falar comigo, garoto?

Collin vai até pra frente com o tapa, pausa o jogo no mesmo minuto, vira e olha puto – Ai tio! Eu preciso passar desta fase, só isso...porra... eu não quis ser

- Mal-educado? Pois foi! Você vê bem como fala comigo garoto, eu não sou teu colega!

John ouve a voz do irmão, entra na sala a tempo de ouvir o finalzinho. Olha pros dois, mas Steve responde antes dele perguntar oque houve

– Nada... Já me acertei com ele. Tá livre, podemos bater um papo?

John olha feio para o filho, que imediatamente olha pro chão, pedindo desculpas num tom inaudível.

- Desliga isso e vai pro seu quarto.

Collin levanta apavorado, o pai já tinha dado um esporro nele por causa do jogo... com essa... ele iria apanhar... ?

Não tem o menor pudor em pedir na frente do tio mesmo - Não pai... por favor, eu tava concentrado, foi sem querer... eu pedi desculpas...

- Chega Collin, eu te avisei que não ia ter segundo aviso. Sobe.

Collin sente os olhos encherem de lágrimas, fala com voz de choro – O senhor vai me bater. Vai não vai?

- Eu não queria Collin, mas hoje tá dificil camarada... desde que você levantou, você não dá uma dentro. Paciência tem limite.

Collin olha pro tio pedindo ajuda, Steve por milagre estava calmo, talvez porque estivesse de folga depois de semanas... nem ele sabia porquê, mas nem mesmo o incidente com Derek tinha tirado seu humor.

- Porra bem hoje que eu vim em missão de paz? Ah Jonh...você não vai estragar minha performance, vai? (Steve vai mais perto do irmão, fala baixo) - Sério, meu assunto com ele já está resolvido... deixa pra estourar com ele se ele aprontar mais uma.

John olha para Collin por cima do ombro de Steve, aponta – Teu tio tá te livrando a cara desta vez... mas acabou, entendeu? A próxima que você aprontar, entra no cinto.

Collin quase não se aguenta de felicidade, abraça Steve, beija. Steve sorri, dá uma palmada "carinhosa" na bunda dele.

- Tá certo... agora eu sou o cara?

- É sim tio! Valeu!

John faz sinal pra Steve ir lá fora com ele. Do lado de fora, John não aguenta mais segurar, dá risada – Cara... missão de paz? Você?

Steve ri também – Eu não tenho prática nessas coisas, foi oque veio a mente rs... estava na cara que você não queria pegar ele.

- Ufffffffff Será que ele reparou também ?

- Pelo desespero dele, não né?

- Eu não gosto de bater em nenhum deles mas... é muito mais dificil pegar o Collin...

- Caçula é sempre mais complicado mesmo... (sorri)

- É né? Você que o diga... aproveitou bem desta sua condição especial.

- Aproveitei? De que condição especial? Só se fosse a de ser saco de pancadas de vocês.

- Saco de pancadas... a gente mal relava um dedo em você, você corria dedurar para mãe.

- Não lembro disso não... rs

John ri - Aposto que não. Cara, como você era chorão... apanhei muito por sua causa, sabia?

Steve levanta as mãos – Sem revanchismo hein? Eu não sabia oque fazia mas você sabia e eu lembro dos sustos que você me dava, eu morria de medo de escuro até sei lá que idade. E surra mesmo por minha causa eu só lembro de uma que você levou...

Jonh cobre o rosto rindo, mais por vergonha, do que outra coisa – Putz... aquela vez foi foda... Eu era anormal mesmo... sério, se Matheus tivesse feito uma dessas com Collin, eu acho que tinha batido bem mais do que o pai me bateu...

- Mais? Você mal conseguia andar no dia seguinte.

- É... mas eu mereci. Mas o pior nem foi a surra... foi você correndo de mim, eu me sentia um monstro ... e Carl? Nunca tomei tanta porrada dele na vida, ele não perdia nenhuma oportunidade.

Steve abre um sorriso - Eu lembro disso. Carl virou meu herói! Mas já passou bastante tempo... você devia ter esquecido isso.

- Não dá... nem sei quanto tempo isso durou, mas para mim pareceram anos. Era como se a família inteira me odiasse. O pai então... eu tinha medo de respirar perto dele.

Flashback

Steve tinha 8 anos, Jonh 12 e Carl 15. Moravam em uma casa velha, as madeiras do assoalho rangiam. John havia inventado para Steve que a casa tinha sido feito sobre um cemitério e que a noite os mortos raspavam as tampas dos caixões, daí o barulho.

Steve acreditava em tudo que os irmãos falavam, não ia nem no banheiro sozinho de tanto medo que tinha.

Um belo dia, por pura sacanagem, para aparecer para os amigos, John pregou uma peça em Steve. Falou pra ele ir com ele no porão pegar um brinquedo. Ele foi mas quando estava distraido olhando umas revistas velhas, John saiu e bateu a porta com força deixando ele no escuro total. Steve começou a gritar, chutar a porta. John ficou segurando a porta enquanto ele e os amigos riram até perder o ar.

Steve chorava de soluçar, gritava apavorado dizendo que os mortos iam pega-lo. Jonh ainda estava se divertindo quando notou que Carl estava olhando-o pela acabar com a brincadeira antes que o mais velho fosse até lá. Tentou abrir a porta, sacodia, puxava com toda força mas nada, ela havia emperrado! O arrependimento chegou junto com o pânico. Seus amigos ao invés de ajuda-lo, fugiram quando viram Carl correndo na direção deles. John gritava que tinha sido só uma brincadeira, mas Carl nem deu atenção, apenas tirou ele da frente com um empurrão, gritou pra Steve sair de perto da porta e simplesmente meteu o pé nela, quebrando-a ao meio.

Steve estava pálido, tremendo, não conseguia sair do lugar, jurava que um monstro estava segurando sua perna. Carl teve que carrega-lo para fora. John tentou chegar perto, mas Steve escondia o rosto no pescoço do mais velho, gritava que ele tinha trancado ele ali com os mortos.

Depois um tempinho, Steve estava dormindo na sala devido a exaustão.

John volta para olhar o estrago na porta. Ele era o responsável pela casa e pelos irmãos na ausência dos pais. Passa as mãos nos cabelos, não tinha como consertar... chuta os pedaços de madeira irritado.

John vai chegando devagar, com medo de Carl explodir com ele.

– Carl...

Carl fala entre os dentes – Sai de perto de mim!

- Foi uma brincadeira...

- Você não está nem aí pra nada, não é? Vai lá ver o estado que você deixou nosso irmão! Sem contar com oque você me fez fazer... olha pra isso!

- Não era pra ser assim! Eu não tenho culpa se a porta travou! E nem que você arrebentou ela!

Carl fecha as mãos na lateral do corpo, quer muito socar John, mas sabe que isso iria deixar o pai ainda mais furioso com ele. Levanta as mãos abertas - Quer saber? Eu não quero nem olhar mais pra sua cara. Só que reza, reza muito pra sua brincadeira não me custar uma surra.

Carl fala já subindo as escadas para entrar em casa, John corre atrás dele.

- Carl... deixa eu explicar...

Carl nem vira – Pra mim você não tem que explicar nada!

Enfim, a tardinha quando o pai chegou e viu a porta quebrada, gritou o nome do mais velho, como de costume.. Carl teve que reunir toda coragem para chegar perto do pai e reportar o acontecido.

Naquela noite, Jonh apanhou de vara e chorou até pegar no sono e Carl levou uma surra de cinto por não cuidar dos irmãos como devia.

Steve... bem Steve dormiu entre os mimos dos pais.

Fim do Flashback

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

POV Derek

Quando meu pai saiu do quarto, eu estava morrendo de dor e de raiva também! Não sabia se me jogava na cama e chorava até me desidratar ou se chutava e socava tudo que via pela frente.

Infelizmente eu não podia fazer nenhuma das opções, principalmente a segunda. Se eu quebrasse qualquer coisa, mesmo que por acidente, meu pai iria achar que tinha sido de propósito e ia me tirar o couro. Fora que eu não podia perder tempo, tinha um quarto para arrumar.

Olhei em volta...eu não sabia nem por onde começar. Aquilo era mega injusto! Nem tinha bagunça só minha. Tá certo, que eu comia ali, mas não derrubava nada no chão ou se derrubava, logo recolhia. Agora os porcos dos meus irmãos não estavam nem aí, se alguma coisa caia, ficava por ali mesmo.

Olhei no relógio... já tinha perdido 10 minutos me lamentando, tinha que começar. Abaixei para pegar algumas roupas (eu não disse que não fazia bagunça), quase uivei de dor! Minha bunda e minhas pernas latejavam. Que dor dos infernos! Cada passo eu que dava, sentia como se espinhos entrassem na minha pele. Não dava pra encostar a mão, só de pensar em sentar já me dava calafrios... no mínimo iria ficar uns 2 dias sem poder sentar direito. E meu pai ainda insinuou que não era pra tanto? Porque não foi ele que apanhou!

Mesmo com dor eu tinha que fazer, se meu pai entrasse no quarto agora e visse que eu não nem sequer tinha começado... provavelmente ia me encher de tapas.

Desisti de arrumar perfeitamente, tinha muita, mas muita coisa mesmo pelo chão, sobre a cama, nas portas do guarda-roupa... precisaria de pelos menos umas 5 horas para deixar em ordem de verdade. Comecei socar as coisas onde cabiam.

Mas não estava fácil, meus olhos enchiam de lagrimas a cada coisa que eu pegava para colocar no lugar. Olhei para o relógio, faltavam 15 minutos para terminar meu prazo. Eu não ia conseguir. Tinha que varrer para parecer menos ruim, mas eu mal conseguia me mexer, como iria descer as escadas, pegar uma vassoura e ainda varrer?

Ouvi a voz de Daniel, olhei pela janela e lá estava o "fdp" todo felizão falando com uma galera. Na certa marcando uma ponta para noite... enquanto eu ia ficar em casa de novo! E pior, todo ferrado!

A raiva foi tomando conta de mim, não era justo! Nisso para meu deleite, encontrei "o dvd" do Linkin Park do Daniel, oque ele tinha maior apreço. Nem pensei duas vezes, abri a janela, assobiei pra ele olhar pra mim, quando consegui sua atenção, arremessei o dvd sem a capa, obvio, o mais longe que eu pude. Daniel só entendeu oque tinha acontecido quando mostrei a capa pra ele.

Nem preciso dizer a satisfação que eu fiquei de ver a cara dele e nem que na minha crise de loucura, eu tinha esquecido completamente do meu pai, preciso?

Tenho que confessar que na hora que ouvi Daniel batendo a porta da sala e gritando meu nome, o arrependimento bateu. Na certa a coisa ia ficar feia e nem era um bom dia pra trocar porrada com ninguém, muito menos com Daniel. Sem contar que quando meu pai soubesse o que eu tinha feito... resumindo, eu tava fudido!

**- OQUE É ISSO DANIEL? PARE JÁ COM ESTE ESCÂNDALO! **(Minha mãe gritou. Não que eu esteja criticando... mas gritar daquele jeito, pra quem quer evitar escândalo? )

Pelo menos eu não estava totalmente desprotegido... Daniel claro devia estar fazendo minha caveira e minha mãe apesar de nem estar de bem comigo, começou a falar alto com ele, não dava pra entender oque, mas na certa estava tentando impedi-lo de me massacrar, oque era ótimo, mas pouco provável de dar certo. Daniel não baixava a voz e logo os dois já estavam fácil perceber que meu pai não estava em casa, caso contrário Daniel já teria baixado a bola.

Não demorou muito ouvi ele gritando com minha mãe enquanto subia as escadas – **EU NÃO VOU ESPERAR PORRA NENHUMA!**

**- DANIEL! VOLTA PRA CÁ AGORA MESMO! EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO! EU JÁ LIGUEI PARA O SEU PAI, ELE ESTÁ CHEGANDO!**

Daniel não respondeu, já estava na porta do meu quarto, tomei o máximo de distância que deu e esperei ele entrar.

Aquela expressão sangue nos olhos... posso garantir, não é só uma expressão!

Ele veio pra cima de mim feito um touro bravo.

**- Eu compro outro! **(Me apressei em dizer)

- Eu vou quebrar você inteiro, seu filho da puta! (Ele me ameaçou enquanto andava na minha direção com os punhos fechados)

Claro que eu estava com medo, a gente já tinha brigado várias vezes e o histórico não era ao meu favor, mas como eu nunca fui de fugir de briga, não ia começar hoje.

- Você pode tentar! (respondi com minha melhor cara de "tô cagando pra você".

Bom, não vou conseguir descrever os segundos seguintes porque tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Nem sei quantas porradas eu tomei e muito menos quantas eu dei, só lembro que tinha acabado de levar uma forte no estomago, quando vi meu pai tirando Daniel de cima de mim e jogando-o em cima da cama.

Nenhum dos dois queria parar. Mas meu pai não mostrou entusiasmo em deixar isso acontecer.

**- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO OU EU ARREBENTO OS DOIS!**

Eu parei exatamente onde eu estava, Daniel já tinha levantado da cama, mas não ousou mexer mais nem um musculo.

Meu pai encarou a gente, antes de falar em um tom mais baixo, mas nada, nada amigável -** Que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo?**

Daniel apontou pra mim – ELE QUEBROU O MEU...

**- Abaixe a voz!**

Daniel respirou fundo, se olhar matasse, meu pai estaria estendido no chão.

- Este filhoduma

- DANIEL!

- UFFFFFFFF... **ele jogou de propósito meu dvd do linkin park pela janela**!

Meu pai me encarou – Isso é verdade Derek?

- Eu... eu... (Não saia nada, simplesmente porque não tinha como explicar o inexplicável. O desespero bateu, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, eu não ia aguentar outra surra, comecei implorar) – Não me dá outra surra pai, pelo amor de Deus, eu não aguento outra...

Meu pai balançou a cabeça, era visível o esforço que ele estava fazendo para se controlar.

– Ah... você não aguenta? Isso é nós vamos ver! **De cara para parede! AGORA! **

- Não!

Eu juro que não foi um não de protesto, mas meu pai quis saber? Não. Me pegou pega orelha, a mesma que já tinha sofrido antes e me levou pro canto descendo a mão na minha bunda. A dor voltou com toda força, comecei a chorar como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma surra.

- Pare com isso Derek!

Eu cobri minha boca, com as duas mãos, para não deixa-lo ainda mais bravo comigo.

- E você... eu já falei milhares de vezes que não quero brigas! (Graças a Deus o foco agora era Daniel)

**- **Ele quebrou de propósito o dvd que eu mais gosto!

- E ele vai responder por isso! Mas vai responder a mim, não a você!

- É... ficar no cantinho pensando é terrível mesmo...

Eu estava de costas, não vi nada, mas nem precisava, pelo barulho dos tapas... Daniel não emitiu nenhum um ai. E olha que nem foram tapinhas... não sei como ele consegue.

- Vá para o seu quarto e me espere lá.

- Rá! O senhor vai me bater... (nem era uma pergunta)

- Não me faça fazer isso agora.

Não ouvi resposta, só ouvi a porta do quarto abrindo e a porta do quarto dele fechando.

Agora eu estava sozinho com meu pai... que maravilha, meu dia não podia ficar pior, podia?

Continua


	5. Chapter 5

Steve assiste calado, Daniel simplesmente virar as costas e sair do quarto.

Passa a mão no rosto, esperando ouvir o estrondo da porta que por sorte não vem. Respira fundo, pelo menos as inúmeras palmadas que tinha dado no filho por esse motivo tinham servido para alguma coisa.

Daniel estava se comportando razoavelmente bem nas três ultimas semanas, um recorde! Três semanas sem uma surra! Mas agora esta briga... não tinha com deixar passar. Pensa em como encontrou os filhos... se ele não tivesse chegado, provavelmente Daniel teria machucado Derek pra valer.

Derek... este ao contrário de Daniel, há semanas estava colocando as manguinhas de fora. Sente o sangue subir quando pensa no que ele tinha feito. Desde pequeno ele tinha esta mania de quebrar as coisas quando era contrariado. Isto tinha que acabar e tinha que ser hoje mesmo!

Olha na direção do filho. Apesar dele não chorar alto, estava claro que estava chorando. As mãos sobre a boca abafavam o som do choro, mas os ombros que não pararam de sacudir o denunciavam. Se sente mal por ter mandado o menino parar de chorar. Sabia o quanto era difícil, ainda mais depois de apanhar.

Decide sair do quarto para se acalmar e também para deixar Derek a vontade para chorar o quanto quiser, mas antes vai até ele. Derek percebendo a aproximação do pai, fica tenso, aperta os olhos esperando apanhar.

- Derek, vire.

- Eu compro outro pra ele pai, eu tenho dinheiro guarda...

Steve fecha os olhos para se controlar. Fala entre os dentes - Ainda não vamos falar sobre isso. Vire e olhe para mim.

- Eu paro de chorar pai... (fala isso enquanto chora mais forte)

Steve cruza os braços - Eu mandei você virar e olhar para mim, Derek. Você acha que está em condições de me desobedecer?

Derek começa virar devagar, as lagrimas caindo pelo rosto - Na-não senhor... não me bate pai

Steve espera ele olhar para ele. Segura-o pelo queixo, vira seu rosto de um lado pra o outro, depois apalpa seus braços, levanta sua camiseta, olha atentamente, só depois pergunta – Eu quero que você fale a verdade, mesmo porque eu vi o soco que ele te deu. Ele te machucou?

Derek olha para o outro lado, nitidamente constrangido, nega com a cabeça.

- Olhe para mim e responda direito, Derek.

Mas Derek não olha - Ele não é tão mais forte que eu, pai.

Steve aproveita que ele não está olhando, vira os olhos – Ele tinha motivo para te bater com força, Derek. Estava com raiva... pode ter te machucado sem nem perceber.

- Mas ele não me machucou, pai. Ele... podia... mas não fez. Eu preferia que ele tivesse me machucado, assim eu não ia me sentir tão mal. ... ... Ele nunca vai me perdoar...

Derek cobre o rosto, começa chorar de novo. Steve tenta se manter frio, mas não consegue, passa a mão no cabelo dele – Oque você fez foi muito ruim mesmo... mas eu duvido que ele não te perdoe. Você conhece seu irmão. Vai ficar um tempo te olhando atravessado, querendo te pegar... me dando trabalho por isso, mas depois vai voltar as boas.

Derek nega com a cabeça – Desta vez...foi diferente...

Steve sente pelo sofrimento do filho, mas não podia obrigar o mais velho a esquecer o acontecido. Os dois iam ter que trabalhar isso.

- Eu não posso fazer muita coisa, vocês dois vão ter que se acertar e sem briga.

Derek concorda com a cabeça, depois fala olhando para baixo – O... o senhor... vai bater nele...?

- Não é assunto seu! (responde seco)

-... se o senhor não batesse... ele podia ficar com menos raiva de mim...

- Você vai lidar com as consequências dos seus atos e ele com as dos dele. Assunto encerrado. (Fala irritado)

Derek levanta os olhos para olhar para o pai – Por que tem que ser assim? O senhor podia deixar passar!

Steve estreita os olhos, faz um gesto com a cabeça indicando o canto – Já pra lá! (Derek abre a boca, Steve corta) - Mais uma palavra e não vou me dar ao trabalho de sair para me acalmar.

POV Daniel

Quando meu pai me mandou para o quarto, me deu uma raiva tão grande que minha vontade era mandar ele você sabe pra onde.

Entrei no quarto e tive que reunir todo meu autocontrole para não dar uma porradona na porta. Só não fiz isso pra não dar o gostinho pro Derek, porque claro que se eu fizesse isso, meu pai viria atrás de mim pra me esfolar vivo.

Andei pelo quarto um pouco pra relaxar os nervos. Depois liguei o note, pensei em sentar mas depois das palmadas... esfreguei de leve, ainda estava ardendo.

Minha cama estava muito mais convidativa. Minha bermuda já estava seca, só tinha um pouco... ou muita areia, mas quem liga? Nem pensei duas vezes, me joguei na cama e pra ser sincero, quando minha bunda encostou nem foi muito agradável, mas também não era nada que não desse para aguentar.

Coloquei o fone, tentei ver alguns vídeos, ouvir música, ler minhas mensagens no face, jogar... mas nada me acalmava.

Ouvi a porta do quarto de Derek fechando, meu coração deu uma leve acelerada, minha hora teria chegado? Respirei fundo, fechei o note, coloquei embaixo da cama, cruzei meus braços atrás da cabeça e fiquei esperando meu pai entrar, até imaginava a cara dele me vendo assim largado.

Eu sei, nem é muito inteligente provocar o comandante... mas eu queria que ele achasse que eu estava com o foda-se ligado... ou pelo menos que notasse que eu estava pra lá de puto com tudo.

Esperei um tempinho, nada. Tentei prestar atenção se ouvia alguma coisa, porque o meu quarto e do Derek são quase parede com parede, mas a única coisa que ouvi foi o choro dele. Isso normalmente dissipava toda e qualquer raiva que eu estivesse sentindo dele, mas hoje isso não aconteceu.

Eu ainda estava com muita raiva dele. Não conseguia pensar em nada que eu pudesse ter feito pra deixar ele assim puto comigo a ponto de quebrar meu dvd favorito. E mesmo que eu tivesse feito alguma coisa, porra, ele que viesse pra cima, me desse um soco, sei lá, qualquer coisa menos quebrar meu dvd.

Fiquei pensando... se eu tivesse quebrado qualquer coisa, nem precisava ser nada de grande importância pra ninguém, eu tomaria uma senhora surra. Agora com Derek... meu pai nem ameaçou tirar o cinto! Deu castiguinho de criança. Se bem que esta parte eu gostei. Cara, na nossa idade ser mandado pro cantinho pra pensar... é de quebrar! Humilhação total!

Derek não parava de chorar... abracei meu travesseiro em volta da minha cabeça, não queria ouvir aquele som.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Olá! Peço desculpas pela demora na postagem. Vou tentar não deixar isso acontecer novamente.

Agradeço aos que não me abandoram. Vou recompensá-los! Obrigada, pelas mensagens inbox. Vocês fazem tudo ter um brilho maior.

Cidoka, dear friend... não existem palavras para demonstrar meu agradecimento. Valeu de coração!

Beijos!

H5.0 - H5.0 - H5.0 - H5.0 - H5.0 - H5.0 - H5.0 - H5.0

Steve sai do quarto de Derek e desce para sala. Precisa se acalmar antes de lidar com os dois.

Senta no sofá, joga a cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos. Não consegue se quer pensar em nada, Dominic entra em casa apressado, larga a bola, corre escada acima.

Quando volta Steve está no mesmo lugar, agora olhando para TV desligada como se assistisse algo. Dominic, sem cerimônia, senta, ergue o braço do pai e coloca-o sobre seus ombros.

Dominic olha para a tv, sala com ar de riso - Tá legal este programa... ou posso mudar?

Steve ri, aperta-o – Claro que não pode, não tá vendo que estou assistindo?

Dominic ri, adora estar perto do pai. Vai se largando a medida que o pai faz carinho em seu cabelo.

- Pai, o senhor vai mesmo ficar esses dois dias inteiros em casa?

A maneira esperançosa e feliz como o caçula faz aquela pergunta, enche seu coração de alegria.

- Só não vou ficar se acontecer algo muuuuuito ruim e que ninguém além de mim consiga resolver.

Dominic abre um sorriso – Então a gente pode jogar bola, surfar, correr na orla... e depois jogar videogame ou ver um filme?

- rsrs Caramba... tudo isso? E eu vou descansar quando?

- Quando deitar pra dormir.

Steve gargalha – Claro... como eu não pensei nisso?

- Viu? Eu penso em tudo!

- To vendo... Agora me diz uma coisa, sua mãe tinha me falado que você passaria o dia no Miguel... aconteceu alguma coisa para você ter voltado antes?

- Aconteceu. (Dominic fala baixando os olhos)

Steve franze a testa – Oque aconteceu Dominic, vocês brigaram?

- Não. Eu lembrei que o senhor ia ficar em casa e voltei correndo pra casa! (Fala caindo na risada por ter pego o pai)

- Ahhh eu te pego seu malandrinho bajulador...

Faz cara de bravo, mas Dominic sabe que é brincadeira, ri mais ainda.

- Mas então... a gente pode? Pode né pai?

- Pode... mas começamos esta maratona depois do almoço.

- Tá... mas como o almoço ainda não esta pronto, a gente podia jogar bola aqui no quintal mesmo.

Steve olha para o relógio no pulso, balança a cabeça – Se der tempo a gente joga.

Dominic não esconde o quanto ficou decepcionado com a resposta. – O senhor não quer... tudo bem... quando o Dan voltar eu jogo com ele, se ele quiser.

- Não é nada disso, Domi. Eu quero sim, fazer essas mil coisas com você. Só que eu tenho que resolver um assunto com seus irmãos antes. Por falar nisso, por que você não vai jogando um pouco para aquecer? Assim que... der, eu vou lá fora.

Dominic nem precisa perguntar de que forma o pai iria resolver - Mas... como? Daniel tinha saído cedo...nem estava em casa... (de Derek ele nem fala nada, o irmão estava insuportável. Tinha até batido nele e tinha doído pra caramba, apesar dele não admitir isso para ninguém)

- Mas agora vai ficar pelo menos umas boas horas sem ver a cara da rua.

Steve dá um tapinha leve na perna de Dominic, levanta – Se você não quiser jogar sozinho, tudo bem. Vai ver se a mamãe não precisa de ajuda ou vai dar um jeito na garagem... enfim, se ocupe. Eu vou subir e não quero você lá em cima, entendido?

- Vai ser ruim assim? Mas por que? O que eles fizeram?

Steve levanta uma sombracelha, Dominic olha para as mãos, finge que tem alguma coisa na palma. Depois olha meio sem graça para o pai esperando a bronca, sabe que ele não gosta de ser questionado. – Desculpa...

Steve não está bravo, mesmo assim fala sério – Está desculpado. Quanto ao resto... estamos entendidos Dominic?

_Opa...Dominic? O que aconteceu com "Domi"_? Pensa preocupado.

Não baixa a cabeça para responder, sabe que isso irrita o pai. - Sim senhor, estamos entendidos.

Steve abaixa, dá um beijo na cabeça do caçula e sobe.

Dominic respira aliviado, definitivamente não queria ser o próximo da lista.

Está intrigado, vai atrás da mãe, claro que não para procurar oque fazer, mas sim para saber oque aconteceu na ausência dele. Vai direto no lugar mais provável já que esta perto do almoço. Mas quando entra na cozinha e encontra Mércia, trava. Tinha esquecido completamente que ela estava em casa.

E agora? O pai iria pegar os irmãos... ela iria ouvir tudo. Daniel e Derek nunca mais iriam conseguir olhar pra ela. Ele mesmo já estava morto de vergonha. Porque nem precisava ser muito esperto pra entender que se os mais velhos apanhavam... ele com certeza também. Pensa em virar as costas e sair, mas ela está olhando pra ele, esperando ele falar alguma coisa.

- O-oi... você sabe da minha mãe?

Mércia tira os fones do ouvido – Sua mãe? Foi isso que você perguntou?

Dominic balança a cabeça, Mércia fala ainda segurando os fones – Ela foi buscar refrigerante no mercado. Você está com fome? Acho que o almoço demora um pouco para ficar pronto. (Diz olhando para o forno)

- Não, eu só queria falar com ela. Obrigado.

Dominic começa virar, quer sair rápido de perto dela. Não quer estar ali quando o show começar.

- Seu pai já desceu? Será que eu posso ir arrumar...

- NÃO! Quer dizer... ele acabou de subir de novo... e... você não tem nada para lavar... lá fora?

- Tenho... mas falei para sua mãe que olhava o assado.

- Eu olho. Pode ir.

Mércia ri – Você? Imagine... você pode se queimar e aí com que cara eu vou olhar para sua mãe?

- Eu tenho 13 anos, Mércia. Não sou criança, não vou me queimar.

- Eu prometi pra ela, não vou sair daqui não. E... tem seu pai, eu que não quero ele bravo comigo... Nossa menino, hoje eu vi aquele homem bravo... vocês devem cortar um dobrado na mão dele.

Dominic fecha os olhos uns segundos. Quer dizer que já tinha rolado alguma coisa e ela tinha visto...ou ouvido. Não sabe onde enfiar a cara. Mas a moça não parece nem um pouco constrangida, quer dividir oque vivenciou – Sua mãe falou que eu não devia ter dó do Derek, mas eu fiquei. Ele chorou tanto.

Dominic olha pra ela, depois pra baixo . Mércia continua – Eu achei que ia ficar tudo bem. Seu pai tinha saído, sua mãe já estava calma, aí o mais velho chegou já virado no Jiraya, gritando, xingando... até com Dona Catherine ele gritou. Achei que ele ia agredir ela, já estava preparada pra dar umas vassouradas nele, sabe? (Dominic pensa na cena, se não estivesse tão nervoso riria) - Aí seu pai chegou e... depois de um tempinho ficou tudo quieto de novo. Esses seus irmãos viu? Você não apronta assim não né?

Dominic tem vontade de sumir dali, está pra lá de sem graça, olha pra ela, não responde a pergunta. - E-eu vou... (fala apontando com o polegar para sala, quando ouve o primeiro "Não! Por favor, pai".

Olha para Mércia com os olhos arregalados. Mércia coloca os fones, aumenta o som e fala enquanto abre a tampa do forno - Olha lá... esses não tem jeito não! Coitado deste homem.

Dominic faz uma careta, pensa indignado _Não estou com raiva do meu pai, mas ouvir: "Coitado deste homem" aí é demais! Quem esta pedindo para não apanhar é Derek, não ele. _Sai de perto dela antes de falar alguma coisa e se arrepender depois.

O próximo virá em breve!


End file.
